


【擎蜂】我知道你需要我

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】我知道你需要我

“大哥！”看见擎天柱，大黄蜂挥挥手想要打招呼。然而擎天柱远远看见他，似乎神色有些慌张，将头向旁边一偏，绕道走了。“大……”大黄蜂尴尬的收回手，挠挠头“大哥怎么了？”  
“难得你主动来找我，说吧，哪里有问题？”救护车看着坐在病床上的大黄蜂。“我……我嘴里……”“来，张嘴。”救护车取出手电筒“我嘴里起泡了算吗？”“滚……”救护车收回伸出的手，反手一巴掌推开大黄蜂伸过来的头。“你一个汽车人嘴里长泡，敢不敢撒谎走心点？”“我……我不是想找个借口找optimus吗，他最近不知道为什么，开会时候换气系统都要全功率运行，主要是他看见我就掉头走了……你说optimus是不是讨厌我了？”大黄蜂委屈的低下头，可怜巴巴的说道。  
“你这么一说，我大概知道optimus的问题了……”救护车摸摸下巴“他不是讨厌你，恰恰相反，只有你才是帮他的最佳人选。”  
“需要我做什么？”救护车看着他，微微一笑……  
与omega的发情期那种强烈但是短暂的特点不同，alpha的发情期虽然很罕见，但是欲望显得持久而且难以控制。擎天柱最近就处在这样一个令人难堪的时期。  
深夜，会议结束后，擎天柱揉揉光镜两侧，又该给抑制器充电了，进入发情期后，抑制器几乎需要一天充一次电了。抬头一看，大黄蜂仍然坐在原处“大黄蜂你有什么事吗？”  
“我……我找你有点事，可以和我来嘛？”大黄蜂没敢直视擎天柱的光镜，小心翼翼的问道。  
“可以”最好快点，抑制器快没电了。虽然知道在这时候出去有多危险，但是这些天来无可避免的冷落大黄蜂，也让擎天柱有些过意不去。  
跟在大黄蜂身后，擎天柱没有出声，只是默默走着。不知不觉，走到了基地外一处山谷中，谷种开满了金黄色的野花，一轮明月静静地悬在空中，冷冽的月光洒满山谷，也撒在大黄蜂身上，在银色的腹甲上反射出迷人的光芒。  
“在这里讨论什么？”擎天柱看向大黄蜂，尽量用较为平稳的语气问道。“optimus，我想……”大黄蜂慢慢走近，伸出双手环住擎天柱的脖颈“我想知道为什么你这几天不理我了？是我不好吗？”大黄蜂悄悄在擎天柱脖颈上摸索着。“你知道的，现在不是讨论这些的时候……没什么事我就先走了。”抑制器电量在报警了。  
“别……optimus，你是不是有什么事瞒着我？作为你的副官，我有责任和义务帮你的。”摸到了那个发着红光的凸起，大黄蜂心底一笑，救护车说的就是这个了。  
——“你打开擎天柱后颈处的装置，然后……就不用你做什么了。”  
咔哒——抑制器被取下了。没了抑制器的抑制效果，擎天柱身上发情期的信息素散发出来。“你知道你在做什么？”感到火种内的欲火翻涌，擎天柱最后尽量保持着理智。“我在帮你啊，我知道你需要我的。”看到似乎起了效果，大黄蜂心里一阵激动，但接下来，他被擎天柱狠狠的吻住。“唔——”大黄蜂一脸惊慌。唇瓣被撬开，对方火热的金属软舌侵入自己的口腔，宽大的手掌一寸寸掠过自己的身体，指尖放出微微电流，惹得大黄蜂身体一阵阵战栗。  
双手缓缓下行，抚摸过背后柔软的门翼根部，抚摸着没有被装甲覆盖的柔软原生质。  
擎天柱的舌尖在自己口腔中肆虐，双手抚摸着自己的身体，大黄蜂感到有些奇怪，但是自己既然要帮助擎天柱，就得帮到底。  
极力迎合着擎天柱的动作微微扭动身体，大黄蜂看着擎天柱钴蓝色的目镜，此刻的目镜有着无法掩饰的欲望。  
双手摸到大黄蜂的臀部，以及被挡板挡住的对接口。感到身后的手掌抚摸的位置，大黄蜂顺从的弹开了挡板。被激活的对接系统使得大黄蜂的穴口开始分泌出一丝丝晶亮的润滑液。  
“你后悔你做的事吗？”稍稍缓解了欲望，擎天柱又一次问到。“作为你的副官，当然不后悔。”紧接着就是身后被探入的一根手指。敏感的对接口感受到有物体探入，立刻一阵阵紧缩，吮吸着擎天柱探入的手指。“唔～”大黄蜂用力缩了缩双手。“疼吗？”“不，没事。才刚开始不是吗？”大黄蜂抬头看看擎天柱。  
又是一根手指，对接口传来一阵阵撑满的感觉。两根手指在甬道内缓缓抽动，刺激着内壁遍布的传感末梢。一些奇怪的感觉传入中枢处理器，是大黄蜂第一次感受到的感觉……  
擎天柱抽出手指，将大黄蜂轻轻放到地上，大黄蜂顺从的张开双腿，露出大腿内侧柔软的原生质。这是汽车人只对自己最亲密的火种伴侣才展示的地方。  
擎天柱弹开前挡板，早已充能好的输出管弹出，抵着大黄蜂微微张翕的对接口缓缓摩擦。  
被开拓过的对接口内有一阵阵的空虚传来。“optimus……能……能不能进来。”大黄蜂掩着面甲，有些羞涩。“啊——”紧接着对接口被狠狠插入的疼痛感涌入大黄蜂的处理器。  
狠狠插入，再缓缓抽出，输出管上的纹理轮流摩擦着大黄蜂的传感末梢。“嗯～”从发声器流出一声细不可闻的娇喘，擎天柱俯下身“bee，到底谁教你的？”“唔～我……我自己要的。”大黄蜂的处理器快被快感冲昏了，逻辑模块几近全面罢工。  
接着是深入浅出的持续抽动，擎天柱还是一如领袖的作风，只是下命令。大黄蜂只是忠实的执行。“还是不说？”擎天柱细细的吻着大黄蜂脖颈处柔软的外接软管与原生质。缓缓抽出在大黄蜂体内的输出管。感到体内又一次空虚，分泌出过多的润滑液顺着接口流出“唔～我说，我说。”大黄蜂委屈的样子挑逗着擎天柱。“是救护车告诉我的……快点，快点进来。”“呵呵，这样啊。”体内再一次被填满的满足感，大黄蜂舒服的哼哼着，门翼微颤，抱着擎天柱更紧了。  
自己扭动起腰胯来，甬道更加紧密的裹住擎天柱的输出管。几次顶到次级油箱垫片，都刺激的大黄蜂几近过载。  
随着擎天柱更加用力的几次冲撞，大黄蜂感到一股热流灌满了自己的油箱，温热的感觉使得自己也喷洒出一些晶亮的循环液。解决了生理问题，擎天柱抱起暂时下线的大黄蜂，回到了基地。  
再次醒来，大黄蜂已经躺到了自己的充电床上，隔着墙，大黄蜂都能清楚的听到隔壁救护车与擎天柱的对话。  
“老救你不老实了嗯？教小蜂这些嗯？还想不想干了嗯？”紧跟着的是擎天柱一下下推搡。“不是……哎你别推我，大黄蜂他自己来问的……哎说了你别推我，我没教大黄蜂什么……哎我说真的，你别推我了。我只让他解开抑制器而已，就这样！”  
“呵呵”大黄蜂心底笑出了声。  
领袖为了自己打人了。


End file.
